


Walk Down Memory Lane

by sugarspice623



Series: The Most Underrated BrOTP [5]
Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: F/M, Reminiscing, Shay and Otis will be missed, Sylveride, a walk down memory lane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29541978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarspice623/pseuds/sugarspice623
Summary: It's May 13th. More specifically, it's the anniversary of Shay's death. Kelly's having a hard time with it, but he ends up reminiscing with an unexpected source of comfort.
Series: The Most Underrated BrOTP [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2119887
Kudos: 13





	Walk Down Memory Lane

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!! I'm comin' at ya today with a new fic! Sorry I haven't been writing as much, but I promise you that I will be writing more within the coming days. I've missed it, I'll admit! Without further ado, here's what you came here for: the story. Hope you enjoy!

Sylvie was walking out of the bathroom at the firehouse and was heading back to the bunk room when she heard some sniffling coming from somewhere. Eventually, she ended up finding it: Kelly Severide in his quarters. Sylvie grew concerned. She's never seen or heard him cry ever since the day she met him. She tapped her knuckle on the door and Kelly turned around to look at her. 

"Hey. I was walking by and I heard you crying. Is everything okay?" Sylvie asked. 

"Yeah," Kelly replied. 

"Don't do that." Kelly looked at her with confusion. "I know something's up. You wouldn't be crying if there wasn't." 

There was a pause before Kelly spoke again. "It's May 13th." It was Sylvie's turn to look at him with confusion. "That's the day that Shay died, 7 years ago." 

"Oh. I'm so sorry, Kelly." Leslie Shay was still a sore subject for some people at 51 to talk about. Her death took everyone hard and by surprise, especially Kelly. That doesn't mean that she wasn't talked about on occasion. Sylvie knew whose shadow she was walking into. She knew that the day she walked in to 51. 

"Don't be. It wasn't your fault."

"I know, but still..." 

Sylvie decided to cheer him up, no matter how much he claimed that he didn't need it. "Do you want to talk about her? I only know very little about her, but she seemed like a cool person." Kelly nodded. "Just so you know, I understand what you're going through. Otis's death anniversary is in 2 weeks and I'm sure I'll be bawling my eyes out on that day." 

"Yeah. I didn't think about that. Thanks for reminding me." Kelly changed the subject. "Did you know that Otis used to live with Shay and I?" 

"Really?" Sylvie moved to sit on his bed. 

"Yeah. We bought a three bedroom apartment and we needed another roommate. Of course, the minute you hear those words at 51, someone jumps at the chance. Actually, Cruz and Otis competed for the third bedroom, but Cruz gave up because he had more important personal stuff going on in his life at the time. Plus, the crazy challenges that he did with Otis became too much for him, so Otis ended up winning some saltine challenge he came up with."

"That sounds a lot like Otis." The two of them shared a chuckle. "What was living with him like?" 

"At first, it felt weird because I didn't know him as well as the truck guys did, but I grew to like having him around. Shay welcomed him with open arms, though. That's just who she was. Otis made us play this game with him a couple days after he moved in." 

"Was it Catan?" 

"Yeah, how'd you know?" 

"Otis made Cruz and I play it with him too when we became roommates. Cruz practically told me that playing the game is a rite of passage if you want to be roommates with Brian Zvonecek. Joe knew how to play it already because obviously, Otis taught him how to before. He said that he played with Otis and his baba, which according to him, was very entertaining."

"God, how I would've loved to have been there to see that!" Kelly chuckled as he said that. 

"Yeah, I know. Me, on the other hand, had no idea what was going on. Eventually, I got the gist of the game and I ended up winning a round." 

"You beat him at his own game?" 

"Yep. I let him know about it too." Sylvie chuckled. "What made Otis want to move out?" 

"Shay had this girlfriend that was crazy as hell. She was fascinated by Otis's Battlestar helmet for some reason, but we didn't think anything of it. We just thought she was looking at it. Then, one day, Otis and I came home and we saw that all of our valuable possessions were gone. The TV, his helmet, everything. Gone. The apartment was trashed too. I went upstairs to see what was going on and Shay was crying. She said that Devin, her girlfriend, took everything. It took us a while to get our things back. The process was hell." 

"That's why he had it in his room when we moved in! He didn't want anyone to touch it!" Kelly nodded. 

"Anyway, he was also dating my half-sister, Katie at the time. You might have met her once or twice." Sylvie nodded. 

"Wait, he dated your sister?" 

"Yep. Oddly enough, she looked a lot like Lily. Everything was going good with them until Katie got kidnapped." Sylvie gasped. "Some sick psycho and his buddies took her somewhere, but we didn't know where. The fact that there was a blackout in Chicago didn't help things either. CPD found the guy, arrested him, and got Katie back. Otis was worried to death, but he was happy that it all worked out in the end." 

"Oh god! Who would do something like that to someone so sweet?" 

"A crazy person. Anyway, Otis wanted to move out after everything that happened, but he was too scared to ask one of us for some reason from what Cruz relayed to me. Eventually, he found the courage to ask me and I didn't have a problem with it. I knew he was going through a lot and he needed some time." 

"Wow. I don't blame him for moving out when he did." 

"Me neither. Then Shay died." Kelly sighed heavily. 

"How did that happen?" Kelly then told her the story of what happened that fateful day. Sylvie was in tears by the end of it. 

"Casey came with me to the apartment to go through her things and to get my things out of there because I was moving in with him and Dawson, which she wasn't all that happy about. I found a box of things that Shay had and I found the DVD with the contract that we made." 

"What contract?" 

"It was a contract that basically said that we had each other's backs, no matter what. There was also a few rules in there too, but that was the main point of it." 

"You guys were pretty close." 

"Yeah. She was my best friend and my roommate. We did everything together. She got me in line and I got her in line when we each needed it. If she was straight, she would've probably been my girlfriend. Hell, we might've been married by now if that were the case." 

"Hey now! Don't forget about Stella!" Kelly chuckled. 

"I'm not. I know Shay would've wanted me to be happy." 

"Are you?" 

"More than I could ever know. I didn't think that I'd find happiness again after Shay died, but then Stella came along, and I've never been happier." 

"It seems like she knew you needed happiness." 

"Yeah, it does, doesn't it?" Before Sylvie could respond, the bells went off. **TRUCK 81, ENGINE 51, SQUAD 3, AMBULANCE 61: STRUCTURE FIRE....**

Sylvie left Kelly's quarters, but her name was called again. She turned around to Kelly. "Thank you for that. I didn't know I needed it, but I actually did."

"You're welcome. Happy I could help. If you ever need someone to talk to or to reminisce with, I'm here." Kelly nodded. They then both walked out of his quarters and left to go what they loved doing most: save lives. Sylvie wouldn't admit it, but she needed that walk down memory lane too. Otis was a very important part of her life just like Shay was a part of Kelly's. They would understand what the other was going through because they lost their best friends way too soon. 


End file.
